


Alter Ego: For An Eternity, My Love

by hyperTerrif1k



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Serial Killers, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperTerrif1k/pseuds/hyperTerrif1k
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was a serial killer on the run after getting arrested for massacre of the entire family of one of the most successful businessman in South Korea. He was a lone wolf and would hunt alone wherever and whenever he wanted. That was until a mafia held him captive and offered him a one-sided deal, which he had no way but to accept.Baekhyun hated being tied down and was constantly on the lookout for an escape. But on his journey as a part of the mafia, he met Oh Sehun, his alter ego.Sehun was only 19 and he was a well mannered and studious kid. He studied medical and aimed to be a doctor one day. He doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs. He focuses on his studies and hardly glanced at anything else.They were so different yet Baekhyun found himself smiling a little when Sehun did silly things.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXO Planet, sebaek





	Alter Ego: For An Eternity, My Love

###  _**3rd Person's P.O.V** _

The mall was crowded as usual. Some rushing through the crowd probably running late, some just casually looking through the stuffs, contemplating on whether they should be buying it or not while some just came for a stroll, late in the evening. He observed. 

Some were glowing with happiness, some had their forehead creased, having a bad day perhaps? while some just looked bored and so out of place. Baekhyun found that awfully funny and stupid at the same time. They laugh a lot, and could cry a river right after. They are not afraid of showing any of their emotions, which honestly, to the male, sounded like the dumbest thing one could do. He could read them like an open book, one of the many tactics he used when he needed to approach someone.

On contrast to them, Baekhyun blended in with the crowd perfectly fine. When he pulled over his hoodie and masked the lower half of his face, it didn't come across anyone's mind that he might actually be a killer, murderer, a thug or even a rapist. People just boldly assumed it was someone hideous, or someone who had a whole load of problems back at home, might as well need some time out. It was better that way, they didn't need to know the truth. They would be terrified anyways.

He halted in his steps just like some others did. Slowly, his head turned to look at the source of the sound, a female voice to be exact. Ah, the news. Baekhyun felt himself smiling as he fully turned around to stare at the big screen of the T.V., which happen to be somewhere in the middle of the mall. The news was indeed fascinating, he loved it. Especially now that a picture of him popped up at the top right corner of the big screen. He wanted to brag about it but it won't be doing him any good now, would it?

Baekhyun grinned to himself, he looked pretty as always. His makeup was on point and he was happy they chose that picture. He was beyond pleased and was totally in the mood to send a small thank you present. Might as well complete his last mission. Taking one last look at the big screen, he smiled in satisfaction.

Adjusting the hoodie, Baekhyun started walking, once again perfectly blending in with the sea of people. The terrified murmurs of people and the faces they make, made him feel giddy inside. They didn't even know he was right there with them. Pitiful. Imagine the chaos that would ensure once the hood gets taken off. Sounds fun and tempting but Baekhyun had a bigger surprise coming up. Might not want to ruin the fun now, would he?

Baekhyun stopped by a nearby convenience store to pick out a hair dye. After accomplishing his last mission of the year, he planned to give it a rest and be on a break for the rest of the year. During that particular time period, he didn't want anyone or the police on his tail, hence, leading him to a decision to change his looks. Plastic surgery might be easiest way but Baekhyun valued his pretty and natural face so that was immediately struck off the list. Lisa suggested him a change of hair and attire. "Might as well cross dress or something." He hears Lisa's voice at the back of his mind, making him roll his eyes.

Baekhyun finally decided to change his hair and attire and listen to Lisa for once. Mind you, this is the first time. Usually she comes up with the worst ideas but maybe she finally decided to change or maybe she just got lucky. Either way, Baekhyun was please with the proposal.

It was known to his people that looks are everything to him. Baekhyun himself knew he wasn't a food guy and pretty much didn't give a fuck about it. The only thing he was proud of was his looks and body. And that alone was enough to lure his victims in.

In addition to his pretty yet angelic looks, he had a million dollar smile that could fool anyone at first glance. No one had ever suspected him, not until they feel the cold metal of a gun on their temples, or the sharp edges of a blade brushing oh so ever lightly over the neck. And by that time, it was already too late. Not so typical serial killer move. But he loves it that way. Last minute jump scare has always been his thing.

The store was not as packed as he expected it to be. He walked down the aisle, eyes fixated on the numerous hair dyes which seem to be inching him to grab them all. Baekhyun wasn't a fan of switching hair color, he loved it natural. But there had been one color he had been wanting to try but was hesitant, and there it was, standing proudly on the shelf and it looked as if it was taunting him.

After debating with his inner demons for a while, Baekhyun grabbed it before he could change his mind. Turning around, he bumped into some guy, making him drop whatever he was holding. Again.

The smaller mentally groaned. Clumsy Humans. Without even sparing a glance at the man, Baekhyun just bent down to pick up his hair dye but a hand reached it faster than his did. "Sorry."

A flirty smile was thrown his way, and the latter knew he wasn't sorry at all. He even bumped into him on purpose, that, Baekhyun saw from the corner of his eyes. He may seem like he wasn't paying attention to anything at all, but his killer instinct was aware of anything and everything going on around him. Even that small fly, flying west, tingled his senses.

His eyes bored into the stranger's as he grabbed the hair dye and proceeded to walk past him. "Are you on your period or something?" The stranger asked, irritated with the lack of response. Wrong move buddy. Baekhyun halted in his steps as he turned around to look at the guy, who seem too arrogant for a mere human being. Baekhyun acknowledge it, he was tall, handsome and too arrogant of a human. Like his small wiener could ever please Baekhyun. The latter felt like laughing but instead, bored his eyes into the former's.

The guy seem to be smiling a little as he thought the smaller would finally talk to him. He will soon wish he hadn't. Baekhyun just pulled down the mask, enough to reveal his face and gave the stranger his signature angelic smile,"Honey, I wouldn't piss me off if I were you."

It was all fun and games till the stranger realized how familiar he looked. The look of horror that dawned on his face pleased Baekhyun. Without any further delay, he left the poor guy to catch onto whatever the fuck was going on. He was too shocked and scared at the same time. Almost cursing himself, as to why he would walk up to a serial killer out of all people.

Recovering from the initial shock, the guy sprinted towards the counter where Baekhyun stood. He was paying for his dye. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the male appear making him turn his head around to look at him. He looked pretty fucked. That was the plan anyway.

The guy pointed to him as his mouth opened, yet no words came out. His entire body was shaking and he looked like he would pass out any second. Baekhyun only held a finger up and placed them on his lips. Silencing them weaklings. The guy wobbled on his feet and just a second later, fell back on the floor, gathering the attention of everyone in the store.

Baekhyun was smiling, the man knew because his eyes were forming crescents. And he wondered why someone evil like him had such an angelic face and beautiful smile. It wasn't fair. It wasn't even more fair when the criminal escaped, walked right out without a fear while he was laying there paralyzed, unable to form words nor point out that a killer was walking amongst them oh so freely. It seemed unfair, but honey, that's life.

It's been a week since Byun Baekhyun's escape from prison, which was exactly a week prior to his execution with lethal injection. A killer was on the loose and people were beyond terrified. A few tips did come in, on where someone possibly saw Baekhyun last but none of them were helpful enough to lead the police. It seemed like the bunch of people saw him at different places at the exact same time. Seem impossible to so called humans but to the man himself, it was fun. He loved fucking with their minds.

He was the hot topic of the century on account of four massacre of filthy rich, successful businessmen of South Korea and one of 15 university students right in the library. Everyone was equal in his eyes and he left nothing behind, he killed everyone in sight. Some strangers who had been unlucky enough to be at the said place at that specific time, were murdered as well. That is, if you count 12 as some.

Baekhyun was known to be careless enough not to even disguise himself and also had a habit of smiling at the camera every time, which he knew the police would be watching later on. Or maybe he was just arrogant knowing damn well that he could fuck the police up in whatever way he wanted. The power that he held, it almost seemed inhumane. He was, but they didn't need to know.

Many people claimed they saw him, or even a glimpse of him but that was all. They take their eyes off him for a split second or merely blinked, and he was gone. This made many startled, confused, scared and even question themselves, if they were just seeing things when in fact he wasn't there at all. 

A large group of people got into a conclusion that he might be something inhumane. But in a year like 2020, that seemed like a ridiculous claim and was immediately dismissed. Someday they would wish they had listened, but anyways.

The police had no leads, it was a dead end. Now they had to gasps by straws, which led them to assume Baekhyun had a few powerful acquaintances. His kills were neat and professional and that is quite expected with the number of kills he had executed. His escapes were marked as the cleanest in criminal history. So it was safe to assume that he had some help from the insides. But no one seem to have a single clue as to who they were. The police thoroughly investigated his family, friends and even some of his ex-acquaintances, yet there was nothing. It was like the man himself did not exists at all.

They would've had a pretty good lead if that lone survivor of the Byun Baekhyun's first massacre talked. Unfortunately for them, he had been in deep coma ever since and showed no signs of waking up. Police suspected he was left alive for a reason and that it was no mistake. Baekhyun makes no mistakes, everyone knew that. But why? 

That was another mystery, yet to be solved. One thing piled on the other, and it lead to nothing but a dead end right after.

It was disappointing and scary at the same time. But the search continued with no avail. And before they knew, another victim was discovered. It was a never ending saga, people figured out that much by now. They stood no chance against him. It was like he held the world in the palm of his hands, and they were just mere puppets. Sounds like a movie but they fear it is becoming true.

To the world, Lisa Manoban was a beauty guru. But step a little aside and look again, Baekhyun's stylist, which was why he had no troubles getting his hair dyed and switching hairstyles ever so often. "Leave it to your amazing hairdresser Byun." like she said. Even if he was ready for all that mockery coming his way, he was still thrown off by the women wheezing right at his eardrums. That was ridiculous.

"Really Byun? Pink?" Lisa was laughing so hard, she felt her stomach ache. It wasn't that pink was a weird color or anything but the entire time he had known Baekhyun, which is four years and a half, he had only ever seen the guy touch black and grey. So it was amusing yet funny to see his choice of color. 

Baekhyun just stared at Lisa through the mirror, bored as fuck. His look only said, 'Are you done yet?'. Just then, she seem to clam down a little and tone it down to a wide grin. "New hair, new Byun, huh?" Baekhyun just shrugged and signaled her to get to work. May seem rude to others but to someone who knew him, it was pretty much normal. He doesn't talk much or smile much. The only time anyone will ever witness him actually moving a muscle in his face was only to his victims. He had a beautiful angelic smile, which only few had the privileged to witness once in their lifetime. Death seem to have been the price one had to pay. 

Lisa started working on it right away while babbling non-stop, not that he minded. Baekhyun paid no attention to it as he knew it was nothing important. And he was right, she was busy talking about this one guy he met at a show and how cute he was. Despite that, her hands were working magic and the male almost fell asleep as he was enjoying too much. Leave it to Jongdae to interrupt his not so peaceful slumber.

As expected, the first thing he heard was a dramatic gasp, followed by a series of laughter. Lisa joined in of course. Now it was two against one. The room was filled with laughter and Baekhyun could only roll his eyes.

"What's with your hair?" A snort was heard. "You look funny." Baekhyun just shrugged and continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Jongdae had been making fun of him ever since his arrival. Apparently to him, his hair looked funny. Baekhyun knows he looked cute, but his friend was claiming otherwise. Not that he cared about his opinion anyway.

"Anyways, I got this really nice villa for you. You can spend the rest of the year there. I'm sure you'll love it."

Baekhyun just hummed, agreeing to whatever. When it comes to satisfying him, Jongdae never disappoints. He knew exactly what the former wanted and would always be the first one to offer the best. Not that his group of people is slow or anything, he is just the fastest among the rest. He was the best wing-man/best-friend and Baekhyun planned on keeping him by his side for a long time, if 9 years had not been long enough already.

Despite having endless support from his people, Baekhyun never really got them involved with his evil deeds, Jongdae was also one of them. The only time they ever got involved was on his escape plan from a local library, if not, Baekhyun himself was the only one who got blood on his hands. It was easy but sometimes he just needed a small help to execute his plans perfectly, and the rest of his team were more than willing to do just that.

Being different from the rest of the population, he had advantages over them. A witch? An illusionist? Whatever you call him, he can be that. Baekhyun loved himself the way he is but sometimes he wondered where he would be and what would've happened if he was born normal, just like everybody else. He knew it would've been a lot different. And a lot more happier, I suppose. Maybe he would grow up to be a teacher like he had always wished, maybe fall in love, get married, have kids and live happily every after. 

But the little hope that he had in him, was shattered a long time back. The spark was gone and there remained a void, which soon got filled by his burning desire of vengeance. To ruin the ones who took away his happiness. And he won't stop till he is over with every single one of them. That was something Baekhyun promised himself. And the reflection staring back at him only fueled his passion.

After what seem to be an eternity, it was finally done. Everyone in the room was pleased with how it turned out. Yes Baekhyun looked a lot different, but to switch up ones look once in a while is refreshing. Plus he looked so much softer and prettier than he did before. Except that he had a stoic face on and his clothes were too much of a contrast to his soft pink hair. 

"What do you think?" Lisa asked, eyes glinting with expectations. But of course, Byun Baekhyun wouldn't possibly ever compliment anyone himself, so he just gave his hairdresser a thumbs up and muttered a small 'good'. The women rejoiced for the fact that it was only the second time the man ever complimented her works. It many sound silly to someone else, but to her, it meant a lot. 

"Someone finally got another compliment after 3 years." Jongdae teases, seeing how happy Lisa was, which ended up with him getting smacked by the arm. "Shut up." they both laughed. 

"I will be late. Don't wait up." Before Jongdae was even able to process and give an answer, he was gone. Lisa and him looked at each other for a while, before shrugging. Typical Baekhyun move. "He does this every time." Jongdae nodded agreeing.

If there was something Baekhyun loved doing, it was trolling the fuck out of them. He would disappear randomly and appear at the worst possible time. In the shower, while on a date, while meeting a client, while getting laid or even while one was taking a dump. The weirder it is, the better. It was his way of saying 'I am comfortable with you.' 

There was one time Chanyeol went to the haunted house all alone and Baekhyun decided it would be fun to appear out of nowhere. True to that, it scared the shit out of the poor guy. Chanyeol was known to be a manly guy but that all changed when he let out an unmanly scream and fainted. That was three years back, yet to this day, it was brought up whenever Chanyeol and Baekhyun argued. For a police chief, not so manly now, are we? 

Baekhyun appeared in a familiar alleyway, on his way to a newly opened bar in town. It was owned by a rich businessman who just happened to be one of the former's acquaintance. That's the whole point of the surprise visit anyway. Halfway through, he found himself being followed by a familiar scent. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He could already sense him from a mile away. His attempt to scare the former has never worked yet he kept on trying. "I see you."

Taehyung cursed, "Shit! Isn't jump-scare a thing anymore?" The smaller's eyes bored into his. "What are you? 10?" The man just snickered. "You're no fun. I like your new look by the way."

Complimenting Baekhyun had always been the younger's' thing. A big fat crush, you call it and the man would argue that it was just a sexual attraction. That was half true. Being handsome and tall, he had a whole lot of confidence in himself. And that's exactly what got him to be the first guy to ever sleep with Baekhyun and have a purely sexual relationship with him for years and continuing on. Taehyung adored the elder, no doubt and followed him most times, more than anyone else. And he may be a little in love.

They silently enjoyed the long walk, Taehyung being a few steps behind. The whole purpose for that was to allow himself to let his eyes linger on the elder. It has been a month and a half since they hadn't seen each other, and the younger missed him too much. Yeah he had tons of assignments due the next day, but his priority had always been Baekhyun. So when he heard of his escape from prison, he left everything behind and came looking for him. 

With someone like Baekhyun, you never know what to expect next. He will be right next to you one second, you blink once and he will disappear, a few days, weeks and even months. So Taehyung took every little chances he had to at least seen the man he loved well and alive. Unrequited love can become toxic and that's exactly what their relationship was. He might never even get to see him again, which is why he was here, wanting to make the most out of the time he had.

Here he was met with a whole new look of Baekhyun. He wore an outfit he never did before, and he dyed his hair a color he hated the most. Almost looked like an illusion but he wished it was somewhat closer to reality, because Baekhyun looked so damn pretty and cute. He had always been but this was on a whole new level. He looked human, unlike his usual ethereal, godly presence with a touch of sin. It was a fresh change, the younger was down for it either way.

After a 15 minute walk, Taehyung found himself standing a few meters away from a familiar bar. He looked back at Baekhyun in horror, immediately knowing what man was up to. The owner of the bar, was a well known businessman who had been charged on several accounts of sexual assault against his employees. But it had been more than that, Baekhyun himself had been a victim himself at the age of 14. A decade passed by yet there was no justice. 

A wild animal was on the loose and Baekhyun took it on himself to pull him back to where he belonged, into the depths of hell. The police were of no use, they were easily swooned by money. The whole world didn't know that, but Taehyung did. And he also was well aware of the fact that the way the elder dealt with it was beyond horrific and no doubt, wrong. But he didn't have it in him to judge the elder and what he had gone through. Everyone had different aspects of life and their reaction to certain trauma, Baekhyun just so happen to deal it the odd way. 

"Are you sure about this?" Taehyung held onto Baekhyun's hand, stopping him from entering the doors. The elder looked back at him, eyes bored into his once again. Even at times like this, Baekhyun kept a straight face and his face was void of all human emotions. The younger clearly hated that but reading in between the lines, he slowly let go of the hand knowing not to mess with the elder at times like those. Once the elder made up his mind, nothing could change it. "Come back safe, I will be waiting outside."

"Go back home." The younger was about to protest but Baekhyun beat him to it as he pulled him down for a quick sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Taehyung felt his heart stop the moment Baekhyun's lips brushed on his. But soon as it as there, soon as it was gone. And just like that, he was gone, leaving the younger frozen on his spot, hearts racing a thousands of miles. Happened a lot, but never enough to get used to it. 

Taehyung smiled to himself as he turned around to walk back. But only he himself felt the feeling of dread bubbling up inside him, yet he ignored it and forced himself to go back home, where he hopefully wished Baekhyun would come back to him safe and sound. Wishful thinking. Baekhyun never looks for comfort.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, didn't even bother looking back. He wasn't at all surprised that the younger showed up, he was quite expecting it. Taehyung, he was someone Baekhyun cared for. A kid who chose to love him rather than be afraid and terrified of him. Despite being the dream guy for many high school girls and boys, he chose to love someone who did not love him back. Their relationship was toxic and he had been warned. Yet he still chose that path and his unusual obsessive behavior started showing. Taehyung himself didn't know it, but Baekhyun did.

It would have been a sweet love story if it weren't for his fucked up life that got him to where he was. Their relationship was purely sexual, Baekhyun made it clear the first day. It was not his fault Taehyung caught feeling and is now suffering for that. So he paid no mind to it. Plus he had better things to worry about, which was the man he laid eyes on the moment he walked inside the bar. The bar was crowded as expected and it would be hard to find people but to him, it was a piece of cake as he had higher advantages than those so called pathetic humans.

Baekhyun had his own charms, which he took advantage of almost everytime. Luring victims was the best thing he did. It was easy since he had the looks and curves a man desperately yearns for. He didn't even need to do anything to get noticed. He could be walking, sitting silently, just staring off into space or merely breathing, and the person he wanted would walk up to him. A petite boy like him was all alone in a bar, exposed to the lust-filled eyes. What are the odds that the hungry wolves won't get to him? 

Kang Daniel, who was claimed to be one of the nation's most successful businessman, had his flaws. He himself would call it 'charms' but Baekhyun would prefer to be disgusted by it. 

Despite having a wife and two sons, who was waiting for him back home. Not that he cared of. His wife was becoming old and rusty. He wanted someone beautiful, attractive, which is why he was there at the bar haunting for prey. Surrounded by a bunch of half naked girls, he was having the time of his life. And having successfully opened a new bar in town, he was celebrating with his friends. 

Being rich and powerful has it's perks, he had many 'friends' and also 'girls' or would rather address them as 'prostitutes', he could spend the night with. But today he wanted something different. A new face perhaps? But no one seem to catch his eyes at the moment. Sure the girls in his arms would willing come home with him, no doubt. The point was, he wanted someone new and untouched, not the same old cheap girls he had slept with for the millionth time. 

Half an hour had passed by, yet there was nothing. Casting one final look, he lets his eyes wander to the sea of people laying in front of him. The dance floor was on fire, music was blasting, and all those horny people were grinding against each other with no care for the prying eyes that were watching them intently. Almost seem like he was watching an erotic movie all alone with a hand down his pants. Of course he enjoyed the view. That was exactly what he wanted when he first though of opening a bar. It's sweaty and he likes it.

After a long day at work, this is where he relives his stress. Any decent human would want to go back home, into the arms of their near and dear ones and that says a lot about him.

Just when he decided to pick up some random chick, his eyes caught a glimpse of a mop of pink hair across the bar. Daniel had to move sideways as the crowd was blocking his view from the art he had laid his eyes on. He was sitting all alone despite being the most attractive person in the whole room, which is quite questionable but that wasn't something that he was curious of at the moment. Desperate eyes immediately wandered to his body and he felt himself getting hotter. The petite male was no doubt one of the most the sexy guy he had seen in his lifetime. He had the curves woman would be jealous of and of course, he had to wear a crop- top and skin tight jeans, hugging his legs perfectly.

Daniel hadn't seen his face but he knew he wanted him right away. Was it his desperate horny self? or was it his usual addiction to pretty things? He didn't know. But he was awfully attracted to the guy that it almost made him question himself for a tad bit. The rest became a blur and when he did become aware of his surrounding, he found himself standing right behind the guy, ready to make a move. 

And boy did he held his breath as his eyes roamed around the side profile, which weirdly seemed awfully familiar to him. That, he could find out later, the man knew his priorities too well. Or so he thought.

Smoothly sliding onto the vacant seat, Daniel successfully got the attention of the guy. "May i buy you a drink?" And it was those wide almond eyes that looked back at him in a surprised gaze, almost as if he never expected anyone to come up to him, made the former coo inside. He looked adorable, and his fluffy pink hair only added to it. "Hey! Uh...Sure." His lips tugged up to form a shy smile. He seemed like the shy type and it only made Daniel like him even more.

"So what's a pretty boy like you doing here all alone?" Typical fuckboy line, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was the pretty boy spread out and wrecked, below him. That's all he ever thought of when he first saw that sinful face. It never crossed his mind that something so beautiful could be deadly. If only he had given it a second thought on where he last saw that face, people wouldn't have been mourning. Just maybe.

Daniel watched in amusement as he saw the male smile a little and look down in embarrassment. And he clearly didn't miss the shade of red decorating his glowing face. "I'm just uh.. insecure now-a-days. Just broke up a few days back." Baekhyun said with a sad smile, clearly taking the form of a naive kid who was at the wrong place, wrong time. "It's been hard for me." The former only smirked in victory, knowing damn well that it was easier to pick up heart broken boys in a place as such. 

A small, what seem to be, comforting pat was the only thing Daniel gave while the rest of his body and mind was urging him repeatedly to take the boy sooner. "He's missing out. Why would anyone want to break up with you?" He compliments. Oh you will see."You're perfect." He watched as Baekhyun's eyes lit up in happiness, "You think so?" He smiles. 

"Thank you. You're really nice, and handsome too." Seeing as how the guy responded, Daniel took that as a sign to flung it. "I booked a room. What do you say?"

He leaned in closer to wide eyed boy, who was caught off guard at the sudden invitation. "I can make you feel good and forget all about your shitty ex-boyfriend, yeah?" He whispered. 

Baekhyun adverted his gaze, but nodded slowly a few seconds after. Celebrating inside, the former was quick to guide the latter to what seem to be his own grave. If only he had taken a second more to ask him his name, maybe it would've turned out different. And if only he had glanced back even once, he would've seen the out of place, mad grin of victory decorating that angelic face. And as he snapped his fingers, the air which had been in pause for so long, resumed and the clock started ticking again.

From a far distance, Baekhyun could faintly hear the voices asking where Daniel disappeared to. Pity him. Yet bold of him to be so carefree when a serial killer is on the loose. He thinks he owns the world just because he was wealthy. Someone like him deserved to be sent back to where he belonged, the dirt. Baekhyun was just doing the world a big favor and getting rid of the trash that remained just because people were to damn lazy to take them out. And they dare be ungrateful about it. Not like he cared.

Walking out of the bar, he looked up at the CCTV camera, that happen to be right outside, and stared at it for a while. And as usual, he gave them a small smile, knowing damn well the police will be watching them later. Signature move, everyone knows it. Taunting the whole world, knowing he got away yet again. It was a never ending saga. 

Byun Baekhyun had the whole world in the palm of his hand. And his weapon? Beauty, or would you rather call them 'Lethal Beauty.'

**Author's Note:**

> A SeBaek au with a mix of romance and angst and a touch of supernatual element. It is a slow burn with the other male lead, Sehun, appearing from Chapter 3 onwards. Patience!
> 
> Update Schedule: 1 Chapter per month


End file.
